When Is There Good Power?
by CrazyMyrmidon
Summary: Sylus has just become the InterContinental Champion, but his two childhood friends and love interests have been kidnapped by a force more evil than anything known? Will Sylus be able to get them back safely, and save the world along with it?


Sylus glared into the light of the interrogation room in the International Police Headquarters. He knew he wasn't actually being interrogated, but couldn't feel like it wasn't meant to look so. Sylus, in his 16 years of life experience had faced many glaring lights, but this light was different. This light wasn't something that could mean something to Sylus's very cynical ego, a pretence which he put up all the time due to his role in the world. After all, he WAS the winner of the most explosive ICC ever, and he still remained the unchallenged best trainer of the world, but they were all titles. And Sylus didn't feel much for titles.

The agent that had taken him to this room entered through a door in the side of the wall to the right of the see-through mirror.

"Hey dude, couldya maybe switch off the lights here?" Squinting, Sylus made out the shaking of a head standing right in his light "I can't remember jack shit this way"

"Sure." The lights went out. An ageing man, with greying hair and a serious face sat down on the other side of the iron table. Sylus had been told that Looker was one of the most driven agents of the International Police Force, having dealt with such cases as the Distortion World, routing the last remnants of Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic, and was still in the middle of an inquiry on Team Plasma's reasoning. However, this was more important, at the moment.

"Okay, lets take it nice and easy..."

"How am I supposed to take this nice and easy?" Looker was touching a nerve here. He could tell why. This was of International Danger Level Red, which meant that all authorities would work together to annihilate the threat, at all costs. However, this was a very personal field he was reaching, and here there was another factor he would have to keep in account; Sylus's impulsive and rash behavior. The new IC was a force to be reckoned with on any field. "My friends are at point blank distance to the most dangerous force known to modern mankind, and you want me, the International Champion to take it fucking easy? Go fuck yourselves, you..."

"SILENCE" Looker yelled, obviously using the experience and authority he had to make sure he's quiet. When he noticed that Sylus had calmed down substantially, whether through shock or epiphany. "You aren't going to be saving anyone by running around with your head cut off"

"I'm sorry..."

Its fine, son was what Looker had wanted to say, but he saw tears flow down Sylus's face, and as the first shock of the shoulder happened, Sylus let it all out.

Throwing the chair he was seated on into the wall, Sylus punched the wall with his fist. A shock was felt throughout the entire building, and a dent was left where the punch had landed. Sylus sat down in the corner and weeped.

Through the sobs, Looker understood the following sentence

I wasn't strong enough to protect either of them

Looker knew that Sylus was feeling guilty for the abduction of his two childhood friends, Blanc and Haque. During the ICC, the event which EVERYONE watched, there were even rumors flying around that Blanc and Haque were in a fight to see who got Sylus.

"Son, lets start with where it began. All on your pace of course. If you hurry and rush things like this, you will probably get them killed. You understand why I wanted you to take it easy now?"

It took Sylus some time to stop sobbing, but he did. Eventually.

"While it might appear that it only started very recently, during the ICC, I now realise that it had started back when I won the Pokémon League…"

_**And so I start writing again. I never seem to be able to stick to one story, do I? I might've tried, but yeah. Somethings happened, and I was feeling down, so that… Sucks. A lot.**_

_**But then I got the e-mail that Niker had started writing his story, School Days again, I felt inspired. He came back after two years, and I feel that I need to do the same. But with an entirely different story, as I have gained experience in this kind of writing. So please. Be sure to leave a review! Constructive criticism would be appreciated, saying hi is fine, trolling is a nono and I will give you the inter-finger if you do. So yeah.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**CrazyMyrmidon**_


End file.
